David Baker (poet)
David Baker (born December 27, 1954) is an American poet and academic, and the poetry editor of the Kenyon Review.Janet I. Martineau, "Ohio resident David Baker winner of Theodore Roethke Memorial Poetry Prize," Janet's Journals, August 17, 2011. Blogspot, Web, Apr. 23, 2014. Life Baker was born in Bangor, Maine, and raised in Missouri. He graduated from Central Missouri State University, and from the University of Utah with a Ph.D. in 1983.David Baker, Academy of American Poets. Poets.org, Web, Aug. 23, 2015. He has taught at Kenyon College, the University of Michigan, and Ohio State University, and occasionally serves on the faculty of the M.F.A. program for writers at Warren Wilson College. In 2012, 2006 and 2001 he was on the faculty of the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference. He taught at University of Michigan. Since 1984 he has taught at Denison University, where he is a professor of English and the Thomas D. Fordham Chair of Creative Writing.David Baker, People, Denison University. Web, Mar. 28, 2018. His work has appeared in The Atlantic Monthly, The Nation, The New Republic, The New Yorker, The Paris Review, Poetry, and The Yale Review.David Baker, Poets & Writers. Web, Mar. 28, 2018. He lives in Granville, Ohio, where he serves as poetry editor of the'' Kenyon Review''. Recognition * 2011 Theodore Roethke Memorial Poetry Prize * 2000 Guggenheim Fellow http://www.gf.org/fellows/648-david-baker * National Endowment for the Arts * Ohio Arts Council * Poetry Society of America * Society of Midland Authors * Pushcart Foundation. Publications Poetry * Looking Ahead (chapbook). Warrensburg, MO: Mid-America Press, 1975. * Rivers in the Sea (chapbook). Warrensburg, MO: Mid-America Press, 1977. * Laws of the Land. Boise, ID: Ahsahta/Boise State University, 1981. * Summer Sleep (chapbook). Seattle, WA: Owl Creek Press, 1984. * Haunts. Cleveland, OH: Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 1985. * Sweet Home, Saturday Night. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1991. * After the Reunion. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1994. * The Truth about Small Towns. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1998. * Changeable Thunder. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2001. * Midwest Eclogue. New York: Norton, 2007. ISBN 978-0-393-32961-2 * Treatise on Touch: Selected poems. Lancashire, UK: Arc Publications, 2007. * Never-Ending Birds. New York: Norton, 2009. Criticism * Heresy and the Ideal: On contemporary poetry. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2000. Edited * Meter in English: A critical engagement. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1996. *''Radiant Lyre: Essays on lyric poetry''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation. David Baker b. 1954, Poetry Foundation, Web, Dec. 28, 2011. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *[http://www.newyorker.com/fiction/poetry/2007/06/04/070604po_poem_baker "Never-ending Birds", The New Yorker, June 4, 2007] *[http://www.theatlantic.com/doc/200908/poem-baker "Hungry", The Atlantic, August 2009] *David Baker 2 poems at the Superstition Review * David Baker profile and 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * David Baker b. 1954 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose * [http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v5n2/nonfiction/baker_d/levis-essay.htm "Levis Here and There", Blackbird, Fall 2006] ;Audio / video *David Baker at YouTube ;Books *David Baker at Amazon.com ;About *Poetry Editor David Baker, Kenyon Review *Writers Workshop Profiles: David Baker, Kenyon Review *Ohio resident David Baker winner of Theodore Roethke Memorial Poetry Prize at Janet's Journals *An Interview with David Baker at Bookslut Category:People from Bangor, Maine Category:1954 births Category:American poets Category:Central Missouri State University alumni Category:University of Utah alumni Category:University of Michigan faculty Category:Denison University faculty Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics